Stories
by yoyomia
Summary: After Cora's death, Emma sits in her room and thinks about all the events that occurred. Especially why Hook wants to kill Rumpelstiltskin. When a certain pirate will appear in her room, she will heard the whole story.


**Hello dearies! This is my first story, actually is it a one-shot, with Captain Swan, so please be understanding with me. English isn't my mother language, so if in this story are many mistakes, please tell me.**

Stories

Emma sat in her room and thought what she just learned. There were some pretty awful days.  
First, she finds that Neal is Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin. So if Neal (Baelfire) is Henry's dad, that means that Rumplestiltskin is Henry's grandfather.  
Then she finds that Hook and Cora are in Storybrooke. Hook even tried to kill Gold when she, Henry and Gold were in New York. Then after they came back to Storybrooke, they were forced to fight with Cora and Regina, and in the same time to try to save Gold.  
In the end everything was fine… Or she thing it was. After Cora's death, Snow locked in her room and David stayed there with she. Henry decided that will be good if he spends some days with Regina, because after her mother's death, Regina was a mess.

In addition, yesterday, Emma saw Hook in town. How was that possible? She thought that Hook is in a wardrobe in Manhattan. But the fact that he is now in Storybrooke was too much for Emma. If Gold finds that he is in Storybrooke again, he will try to kill Hook, even if Neal, is now in town. Or Hook will try to kill Gold. Again.

Emma didn't know what's the entire story between Hook and Gold. She knew just that Gold took Hook's hand and something more… a woman named Milah. Who was Milah? Hook's girlfriend? Hook's wife? Emma didn't know, but she wanted to know.

_Why I care so much for him?_

Care? No. She didn't care for Hook. Right? She just wanted to know what happened between he and Gold. She just didn't want to wake up in a morning and to find Hook's body in the woods. Or Gold's body. She wanted to be everyone in safe.

Anyway. She knew that if she want to know the story between Hook and Gold, she has two options. First, she can ask Hook about that story, but something told her that that can be a good option. Second she can read Henry's book. But what if the story isn't there? Well, she'll not die if she try.

She came out from her room and enter in Henry's. There, on the table was Henry's book. The same book who has her story and many other stories of people from Storybrooke. She took the book and went back to her room.

When she enter in her room she saw that someone is in there, but it was to darkness to recognize the person, so she thought that there is David or Snow.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hello, love. Nice to see you."

When she heard the voice she froze. He was there. Hook was in her room. But how?

"What do you want Hook?"

"I just want to talk to you, love. Is there a problem?"

"Yes it is. What in the hell you doing here?"

"Close the door, love. I told you, I just want to talk to you."

She close the door, not because he told her to do that, but because she didn't want to risk them hearing her parents.

"Now, please, tell me. What do you want?"

He didn't answer to her question, but he pointed to the book in her hand.

"You started to read fairy tales?"

"Isn't your business."

"You are right. Isn't my business. From what I see, you hate when someone put them in your business. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Me too. I hate when someone put them in MY business. And you do that, princess."

"Don't tell me like that. And to be more exactly, in what business I put myself?"

"In my business with my crocodile."

"I didn't do that."

" Then why you saved him?"

"So. That's the problem? You're here because I saved a man? You're mad at me because I saved a person?"

He came closer to her. When she felt him so close to her, she put a step back, but there was the door so now she was attached to the door, with his body so close to her that she can hear his heart bit.

"You saved a monster. One who deserve to die."

"Not as long as I'm here."

"Why I the hell you protect that person?"

"That's my business."

"Well. You put yourself in my business, so I put myself in yours. Now tell me why are you doing this. Why you protect him?"

"It's something personal Hook."

"My revenge it's something personal too."

She look at the book who was still in her hand. Maybe she should ask him and not to read the book.

"Why? Why is this revenge so important to you?"

"He took from me more than my hand."

"I know that. But what? What he took from you Hook? I can help you, you know."

"I tell you my story if you tell me yours."

She thought of that. No one know her story, her whole story. Snow and David knew something, but not everything. Maybe it is a good thing for her to tell that story to someone. And maybe Hook will understand her…

_Yeah, sure! I'd be lucky if he would not start to laugh. _

"I'll tell you. Come."

She put him away and went to her bed. She made a sign to sit down and to her surprise Hook listen to her. With that she start her story.

"When I was eighteen years old , I was a thief. One day I stole a car, and when I start to rode, I find out that there was someone. His name was Neal. He was a thief, too. We liked each other, and with the time I start to fall for him. In one day he told me that he want a new start. That he want a new start with me. We choose a place called Tallahassee. When we were there he find out that he was wanted for stealing some watches and he must go in Canada. Alone. I was in love with him, so I offer myself to take the watches and then all he needed to do was to sell them. After I took the watches I give them to him and he told me that he find someone who will by them so he went to sell the watches. When I expected him to return, a cop came at me and told me that I was arrested for stealing those watches. He gone and I was arrested. I stayed eleven months in jail. There I found that I'm pregnant. Henry was born in jail. When I was in Manhattan with Henry and Gold, I found that Gold's son is Neal and Gold is Henry's grandfather. That's why I saved him. Now. You're turn."

Emma wanted to cry. She never told that story to anyone, and now here she is, with Captain Hook, in her room. Hook's face was strange or… worried?

"Are you ok?"

"You just tell me that Bae, Rumplestiltskin's son, is your son's father and he let you in jail. No. I'm not ok with that."

"He had his reasons."

"And what are those reasons? Emma, I know him and I know his father. He was a coward."

"No, he wasn't. Pinocchio told him my story and he think that is a right thing to let me."

"To let you alone, in jail. And pregnant? Emma, I don't care what was his reasons. For me, the fact the he let you in jail and pregnant, means that he is a coward."

"You told me that if I said you my story, you will tell me yours. So. Why you want to kill Gold?"

"When I had thirty-two years old, me and my crew stopped in a small village. There, at a tavern, I meet a woman."

"Milah."

"Yes. Her name was Milah. She came at me and told me that her husband is a coward, that she wants to hear stories from a pirate. I thought that she is drunk, but I wanted some fun so I start to tell her some of my stories. At a moment, a man came to us, he said that he is Milah's husband. Milah told him some awfully words and after that a little boy appeared. I saw something on Milah's face and immediately I knew that he is her boy. After a few days, Milah came on my ship and almost begged me to take her with me. In the same day Rumplestiltskin came on the ship and begged me to let free his wife, that she has a kid. I give him a sword and I tell him that if he can beat me in a fight, Milah could go with him. He didn't fought. He was a coward then and he is a coward now."

"What happened after that?"

Emma have a feeling that the story will not have a happy ending. And Hook's face confirmed this.

"We left. Me, Milah and my crew. After eight years we came back for Baelfire. Milah missed him and we wanted to be a family. In that night, when we came back in town, Milah goes after Bea and me and my crew at a tavern. When we wanted to go back on the ship, we meet the Dark One. I knew about him, but I didn't know who he is. When he tell me his name, I know that he was there for Milah. I loved her, so when he ask me about her, I tell him that she is death. After some hours we had a sword fight. At the end of the fight, he wanted to kill me, so he put his hand in my chest and tried to rip my heart. Then Milah appeared and stopped him. She told him that she'll give him what she want, a bean, if he leave us alone. After almost an hour, he came on the Jolly Roger. He and Milah had a discussion about why she leave him and Baelfire. In the end she told him that she never loved him and that's why she leave. What happened then... well... I'll never forget. He became mad because what she said so he put his hand in her chest and rip her heart out. All this time I was tied. I managed to untie exactly when she fell. She fell into my arms and her last words, before he crushed her heart, were "I love you". Then she die and I tried to kill him with a hook but he cut my hand because he wanted the bean."

„So he took it from you?"

„No. I'm a pirate, love. The bean was in the other hand. After he goes I became Captain Hook and I went to Neverland to plan my revenge."

„For how long?"

„Three hundred years."

„That long?"

„Surprised? Yes, that long. I plan my revenge for three hundreds years. And I'm not giving up."

„You'll do that."

„I'm afraid that I'm not doing that."

„You will do it."

„Give one reason. And if it is good enough I'll give up my revenge."

_What can I say now? And why I care so much for him? But what can I do? Let him die?_

Emma's head was full with different questions. His story was really sad. What can be more painful than to see your love dying in your arms? Nothing. Somehow, she understand him and if she was him, she would wanted the same thing. Revenge. But if he try to kill Gold, then Gold will kill him.

„You can't kill Gold. If you try to do that, then he will kill you. He has magic, you have nothing. His magic is powerful. You came here, ready to kill him because you thought that he is powerless, but he isn't. You tried once and you failed. You think that if you try again, you'll get your revenge? No. This time he will kill you in one second. And I don't want this. I don't want you to die."

Emma realise what she said only when she saw that Hook was completely wordless. What she just said? She said that... that she just said that she not want him to die?

_Gosh Emma! You're an idiot!_

„What did you say?" Hook asked her with a smile on his face.

„Nothing."

„Love, I heard you. You don't want me dead?"

„Well... no."

„Why? You care?"

„No Hook. I'm the sheriff in this town and I just don't want to see another person dead."

„But I'm not from here."

_He has a point._

„No. But you are now. So stay away from Gold, and try not to kill yourself."

Emma wanted to stay strong, to keep her walls up, but in the next second, Hook came closer to her and his lips were almost on hers. Then, for one second, when he was so close to her, she wished to kissed him. But she did not know why.

He was a pirate. Damn he is a pirate! All what he want is revenge. He did not cared for Emma, or for anyone from this town. He cared just for himself.

And then why she wanted to kiss him?

In just a second she feel his lips on hers. It was a short touch. Almost detectable. But it was there. She know that this wasn't just an impression. His lips were on hers. She knew it. And he knew it as well.

Then he put his lips next to hear ear, and whisper.

„Just to know, love. One, you had a great reason for me. I might give away my revenge. And two. When I said „_I'm done with you"_, I lied. I'm not done with you, love."

Then he put his lips on her cheek, stand up from her bed and jump on her window. She jump from her bed and goes at the window to look after him, but he was already gone.

_I'm not done with you, love._

Those word will hunt her until the next time when they will be together, in her room. Or maybe in his.


End file.
